Zannin
Zannin was one of the main villains from the Devilman anime series. He was the second-in-command of Zennon and had many demons serving under him. He was the first of three Demon Generals who worked for Zennon and easily the most iconic. Appearance Zannin is a giant bipedal demon, he has a large green body with a massive pair of eyes which he also uses as a weapon. His head is covered in purple fur and resembled that of a dog, with a spiked yellow crest in the center and a pair of antenna being additional features. He arms and legs are colored blue and he also has a long tail which he uses as a whip. Personality Zannin was a gruff, sadistic and quick to anger demon with a hatred more to Devilman rather than humanity itself. He disallowed failure and would happily kill those who fled from battle although he did so several times himself, this led to him being incredibly unpopular and hated amongst his fellow demons. Powers and Abilities Zannin is already a considerable threat due to his size and simple brutality, he has a large amount of strength and uses his tail like a whip or lasso. The eyes on his chest can fire large energy bolts and negates any energy attack against them. In his very first appearance, Zannin is seen forming his body from a pile of blue liquid. He can also create a sort of "solid" cloud that he can ride on to fly. History After the demons Henge, Sirene, and Geruge were defeated by the now famous traitor of the Demon Tribe, Devilman; the tribe's leader Zennon tires of the job and has his second-in-command Zannin take over. Starting with Vetra, Zannin sends many demon soldiers to fight Devilman but they were all defeated; Zannin had either beat them to death if they came back alive or furiously laments at the outcome. Even the dysfunctional partnership between him and Mermane ended in failure. After Mermane is killed, Miki is taken to hospital and Devilman full of rage comes to fight Zannin at the Himilayas. However, he is surprised to see the hideout is empty apart from Zannin and the large blue bat-like demon Himura. They all fight and Himura is killed; Zannin and Devilman continue to fight outside and eventually Zannin falls into a massive crack in the ground made by Devilman. Barely hanging on and bleeding from the mouth, Zannin knowing his fate was sealed takes his time to mock Devilman and that while they were fighting the entire demon army had gone to destroy Japan. Zannin then looses his grip and falls deep into the pit, laughing as he fell. Any chances of his survival are then thwarted when the crack closes back up crushing Zannin officially killing the first Demon General. Trivia *In the Discotek Media release, Zannin's name is spelled as "Xanin". *Zannin has had several figures released of him from various companies. *He is sometimes confused with the demon Eader from the Devilman manga. *Zannin is definitely the most popular demon from the original anime series, others being Himura and Sirene. *In Dororon Enma-Kun Meramera, the Yokai Incupus puts Harumi's teacher Tobatiri into a psychedelic dream were he had the body of the demon Zannin. *Zannin's appearance was based on the demon Zennon from the manga Demon Lord Dante. His namesake however went to his leader. *Zannin appears in the Man with a Mission music video, "When my Devil Rises". Gallery 200907211.jpg klln.png tumblr_mewv9btH921rbhnqko1_500.gif gab.png mdevilman05.jpg klkllklkllk.png oiuy.png yb.png eye.gif Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Anime Characters Category:Villians Category:The Demon Tribe